Controlled Redone
by ghostkidc
Summary: Same summary as the last. Jack invents the Fenton Controller that lets the user control any ghost they desire, what happens when Vlad gets his hands on it? Complete! Thanks everyone who helped me out on it!
1. Introductions

**Like I said in the summary, I really need your help! You see I was going through my old stories in the past and thought that this would be a Great story if it hadn't have been my first one... So I thought to myself as quoted "Why not redo my first fanfic, but this time completely redo it!" There was actually one itsy** **bitsy** **problem with that statement. If I was going to completely redo it then I would need some very original, creative, and out of this world ideas! **

**You see I've been busy lately, and I thought that maybe you guys could possibly help me out. I went ahead and edited the first chapter which is really like the beginning, you know what the story is going to mainly be about. So please read this part and tell me what your ideas are. **

* * *

Danny was sleeping peacefully and silently in his room with his door closed so that no one would bother him on his Saturday morning. For once all the ghosts were staying as far away as they could from the human world so that night Danny was able to get that Saturday night he had always longed for. At least he was having that until his door slammed open waking him up abruptly. His sister, Jazz, came running into the room pushing him wildly from side to side not knowing that he was already awake.

"Quit pushing me already. I'm up," Danny moaned rudely as he took the pillow he was laying on and moved it on top of his head trying to block out all the sound his overly protective sister was about to say.

"Get up, Danny. Mom and Dad have made up some kind of goofy looking invention and they want you to see it. There saying that it's dangerous," she warned as her brother only clutched his pillow harder onto his head.

"Tell them I'm asleep," Danny told her only making Jazz frown by how lazy his behavior was today, but her frown slowly turned into a small devilish smile as she thought up of a plan.

"I guess you win," Jazz signed using a fake sadness tone as she spoke, "Looks like I'll just have to bring them in here. You know how Dad is when he starts to blather on about his new invention. He might even jump on top of the bed with you,"

Danny after hearing that pulled his body up on the floor and pushed her out of his room and into the hall. "Well come on slowpoke Mom and Dad have just made another invention we need to hurry down there and see what it is," Danny said in a rushy tone as he pushed her down the stairs and into the basement. Once Jack saw his son come down the stairs he grabbed him by the shirt and held him next to him tightly. He showed Danny a small remote looking device up into his face.

"Kids this is the Fenton Controller it gives the user the power to control any ghost he or she desires, no matter how powerful. If everything goes according to plan then I'm going to use it to get the Ghostboy out of our town once and for all," Jack announced loudly still squeezing Danny beside him.

"Well is there anyway to turn the ghost back to normal?" Jazz asked a little worried wanting to know incase her little brother was to get hit by it.

"The only way to do that is if the person who hits the ghost presses the off button on the remote. It would either free the specter or kill it instantly," Maddie explained as she pointed to the red button on it that red off.

Danny shivered a little to himself, "Well that's nice to know," he said as he pushed away from his father's tight bear hug.

"Here's even better news we heard that the Wisconsin Ghost was seen flying around the town today. If we get lucky then we can use it on him to see if he knows where his son is," Jack exclaimed feeling good about himself and his device.

"His son?" Danny asked confused by what his father had meant. Vlad didn't have a son even though he wished everyday of his lonely life he did.

"Yeah, the Ghostboy. Everybody's been saying that the ghost had been talking about how him and his son would take over our city today, but if I was to get to him first then both of them will be history," Jack declared happily.

Danny felt his eyes turn green from anger. Now the man was saying that he and him was going to take over Amity Park. "In his dreams," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that, dear?" Maddie asked her son who was now growling a little.

"Nothing. I'm going out for some fresh air," Danny replied as he left the basement keeping his eyes a bright neon green. Once he reached the kitchen and was out of eyesight of his family he changed into his ghost half, Danny Phantom, and flew out of the house. He wasn't to surprised to see Vlad out waiting for him. His arms were crossed, and he was smiling evilly at Danny.

"What's the deal, Plasmius? Why did you tell the town that I was your son and that we were planning to take over this town?" he questioned as his hand were glowing green showing signs of an ecto attack erupting from them.

"Oh dear did that come out of my mouth? I'm so sorry, Daniel. I guess they overheard me talking to myself. I promise you it was an accident," Vlad responded using his innocent voice that he had so much practice with from the past.

"Yeah I'm sure it was an accident, because I know that you of all people would never do anything that would hurt me in any way," Danny said sarcastically, "I can't wait to see the townspeople face when you can't back up those words."

"Who said that I couldn't back up my words? Especially when my plan is only beginning," Vlad said joyfully as he held out his arms.

"Let me guess your going to try to steal my Dad's Controller so that you'll make me think that I'm your son," Danny guessed feeling a little confident that his plan this time wouldn't work.

"Wow, did your I.Q. finally go up?" he mocked. With that remark Danny came flying straight toward him menacingly ready to attack, but before he could launch one blast Vlad had caught him by the neck and began shocking him making Danny go limp in his arm.

"How many times are you going to use the same attack on me?" he asked annoyed at being in this position yet again.

"Your right for once. Maybe it's time I try something a little different," he agreed as he opened his mouth up wide next to his face. Danny's face fell once a ghastly wail came out of it forcing Danny into a nearby building knocking him against it. Once the wail was over Danny collapsed to the ground in his human form. Lucky for him it was so early in the morning nobody was up to see him change, and they were all to lazy to get up to see where the noise had came from. He opened his blurry eyes slowly after a while of keeping them closed from the pain in his body. He was surprised to see Vlad now only a few feet away from him holding the Fenton Controller in his two palms. Before another word could escape his mouth Vlad used the Controller on him.

Danny felt his body's muscles tense up as he was fired. The pain from the invention was even more powerful then when Vlad had used his unexpected ghostly wail. His brain was now growing mushy to where he couldn't think properly, and he was beginning to lose his conscious along with his mind. Danny let his body fall to the ground with a light thud, and he stayed down there for quite some time holding his head from the strong headache he was getting. After a few minutes had passed Danny rose up on his feet keeping his head down so that he couldn't see his face.

"Is there anything you want me to do, father?" Danny asked with no emotion at all in his young voice. His eyes were now crimson red soulless as they burned into Vlad's. He couldn't help himself but start to chuckle, but it soon began to rise into a thundering laughter. He had finally gotten one of the three things he ever wanted in life.

* * *

**Well if your all the way down to the ending then that means your either doing one of three things.**

**A: You've decided to have a heart and help me out in my time of need.**

**B:You just wanted to read this chapter and not send in your Excellent idea that will help this story out.**

**C: Or you are just bored, and you just scrolled all the way down to the ending to see if I would blather on more like Jack.**

**Well if you chose option A (which I really hope you did) then please remember that this is a rated K+ story so... Just remember that. Come on you know you want to tell me what to write . Don't be shy, I don't honestly care how stupid you think it is, because I'll think it's Great!**

**Beside everyone (if anyone) who sends me one will have a 99.9 chance of seeing what they typed on this story! Well I know your probably getting tired of me begging you to press that Amazing button that will bring me Great Joy. ****Please...**


	2. heartbroken

**First off I would like to thank Shadow Moss for helping me mostly on this chapter. His idea is Amazing! I'm sorry PunkMichPhantom, but since there was hardily any Danny and Vlad moments I wasn't able to do your idea for this chapter. I will do it though on later chapters. I promise.**

**ParanormalPrincess, I do have a good idea for your idea, but it's not in this chapter either. But I promise you that it will be in the story and it is super hilarious! **

**All so I would like to thank New Ghost Girl for sending in a review liking the story! Thanks New Ghost Girl!!! Thanks Shadow Moss!!! Thanks PunkMichPhantom!!! Thanks ParanormalPrincess!!!**

* * *

Danny just stood there patiently waiting obediently to hear Vlad's command. Once he seized his laughter he began smiling evilly at him unable to wipe the smirk off. "Well there is one important thing that needs to be done that you'll have to do," Vlad replied.

"Anything you wish, father," Danny said in a monotone voice like he had done it several times before.

"Well we'll going to have to get your family and meddling friends out of the picture first," Vlad purred. "Tell them..."

* * *

Danny was now in his human form keeping the red eyes from the invention as he knocked on the door to his family's house. Jack answered it sobering with a tissue in his large hand. 

He kept the motionless expression he had when he first came to the door refusing to let much of any emotion come out of it.

"Son, it's horrible. My new toy was stolen from right under my nose. Literally, I was smelling the sweet smell of my work when boom it's gone," Jack explained sniffing a little as he used the tissue to wipe away a tear that came falling down his face.

"That really is some bad news..." Danny replied to his real dad trying to sound a little concerned for him no matter how hard it was for him to get the proper words out. "Um, Dad we need to talk."

Jack's face turned when he said that. "Well, uh, what exactly do you want to talk about?" he asked getting uncomfortable shifting around a little nervously. Danny sighed as he walked pass his father and went into the house. Inside he saw Jazz and his mom side by side flipping through the channels on the television with the remote.

"Maddie, Danny wants to talk to us about something," Jack informed to his wife. She looked over to her son who gave her a cold look scowling a bit. Maddie frowned a little at his behavior toward her.

"What's wrong with you?" she finally blurted out in an angry tone after a couple seconds of silence.

"Nothing," Danny replied cruelly making his mom rise from her spot on the couch and point a finger at him.

"Now, young man, if you have a problem with me then we can handle it maturely not like a four-year-old," she lectured getting extremely annoyed of Danny's emotionless uncaring face looking at her straight in the eye.

"I don't have a problem," he said mockingly at his aggravated mother. She started growling slightly showing her frustration.

Jazz ran over to her brother and whispered in his ear, "Why are you acting this way to Mom? She hasn't done anything to you."

Danny responded by pushing her roughly away from him and snarling. Jack at this time was completely clueless at the scene falling before his eyes. "What I've been trying to tell you is that I've decided to run away," Danny announced flat out dumbfounding all the other family members in the room.

"Now, son, we can talk about this," Jack said placing his hand on his right shoulder. Danny had to bite his tongue from not yelling at the man for calling him son again. He was determined to follow his father's orders even though his patience was thinning with every passing second. He couldn't wait until he would get the chance to be with his father. Staying here was getting exasperating. Even though he had only been here for like a few minutes. Danny pushed his arm off of him like he had done Jazz when she tried to comfort him.

"You can't change my mind. I am going to leave. I just thought that I would be nice by telling you first," he growled. Maddie felt her face fall from shock to sympathy for her son.

"But where will you go?" she asked finding herself hold back a tear.

"I've got plenty of options. No need to feel sorry for me," Danny said crudely and cooly as he crossed his arms. He looked at his watch only to make his face fall dully at seeing the time. "It's only 10:30, and father doesn't want me back until 11:00," he muttered softly that neither Jazz nor Jack right beside him could hear. "Well it's been fun, but bye," Danny finished as he thankfully left is former house closing the door behind him hard. He was surprised to see once he was out two teenagers in front of him. One had began to knock on the door until he had came out.

"What do you want?" he demanded more than asked. Both of them seemed to ignore the rudeness in his voice and continued on smiling.

"Don't you remember? We're going to the movies, but if we don't hurry soon then we won't get a ticket to even watch it," Sam explained quickly as she dragged Danny onto the sidewalk. He reacted by turning his arm into a freezing temperature forcing her to let go of his arm to regain her regular body heat in her hand.

"What's your problem, dude? We've been waiting all week for this," Tucker asked not comprehending his best friend's behavior like Maddie hadn't. Danny didn't reply instead he gave them a really confused look since he had forgotten completely about them thanks to Vlad and the controller he stole from his former dad. He saw the door start to open from the house he had just left.

"Um, look over there it's a flying squirrel," he pointed to the sky tricking both of them to look up. While they were doing so Danny quickly fired an ice ray at the knob freezing the handle. The knob was frozen there in place making it impossible for them to come out.

"Hey, there's no flying squirrel in the sky. In fact we don't even have that kind of animal species living here," Sam said mentally slapping herself feeling like a complete idiot for falling for something as simple as that.

"Look, I don't know who in the world you guys are, but I've got to be some place right now and it's certainly not with you," Danny said coldly making their face fall. He started walking off in the other direction opposite from where they were heading. Sam ran in front of him holding her arms out parallel blocking Danny's way. He sighed not really in the mood for this as she began to talk.

"Danny, this isn't like you. If there is something wrong then you can tell u-," Sam stopped her sentence short as for the first time she realized his cold red eyes looking at her malevolently. He suddenly grabbed her arm and threw her at Tucker who was just behind him.

"Your starting to get on my nerves, and like I said before I've got to be somewhere right now," he hissed from anger over their perseverance. Sam tried getting up but fell back down on Tucker because of her now injured knee.

"Look at his eyes," Sam whispered softly so that Danny wouldn't hear her. Tucker was able to make a quick glance at him before he swayed his head the other way.

"Do you think a ghost is controlling him?" he asked back a little to loud that made Danny overhear the question. He turned around at them showing the first small amount of emotion all day. A stunned expression surfaced his tense face.

"Why would you say that?" he asked not remembering that they already knew about his ghostly half.

"Well your half ghost, and probably an evil ghost is controlling you to do the things your doing," Tucker explained stupidly. Sam shoved her hand over his mouth growling. Danny smiled mildly as he changed into Danny Phantom.

"If you know about my other half then instead of walking away like a human I can fly away like a ghost," he smirked. Sam frowned at Tucker threateningly ready to slap him, but her hand never reached contact with his skin. Danny took this opportunity and flew as fast as he could in the direction he had started in with Sam and Tucker both shouting for him to stop.

* * *

Maddie, Jack, and Jazz were all locked in the house that Danny had left him in crying their eyes out. "My baby doesn't love me any more!"Maddie wailed as she buried her head into Jack's chest. He placed his arm on her comfortably him crying silently as he could to himself trying not to show her his tears as well. 

Jazz could hardily believe what Danny had done. She was beginning to decide on wether to tell her parents of Danny's secret or not.

"Honey. It's okay. I'm sure he'll be back here in the morning," Jack assured the best way he could trying to not let a sob escape with lips.

"You don't understand," she cried in between her own collected sobs having a hard time getting the words out, "D-Danny's never looked at me like that before. A-A-All I saw in his eyes were pure hatred!"

* * *

**Do I have any volunteers to guess why Vlad told Danny to act meaner to his mom then any other family members? You'll have to be very clever to figure it out. I think... **

**Don't forget that you can still send in ideas. I still need your help!**


	3. can we talk?

**I'd first like to thank my Wonderful Reviewers before starting the next chapter. **

**Thanks, DPcrazy, for liking my rewritten version. I liked it better then the old one too. It does have a 10x better detail use in it. Your story School Trouble is one of my favorite stories on Fanfiction! Thanks for reviewing!!**

**Thanks, ParanormalPrincess, for thinking I'm an awesome writer! I had already thought that you were! Fruitloop Phobia is Amazingly Hilarious! Thanks for Reviewing!!**

**Thanks, PunkMichPhantom, I think that I already told you that your idea would be use like Vlad starts liking having Danny as a puppet then later on he becomes a little more meaner to him. If not that's what I think I'm going to do. Your stories You're Moving? and Holy Hibiscus! are some very Great dramatic stories! Thanks for reviewing!!**

**Thanks, DiamondOfTheMoon, for reading the newer version! Cool pename by the way! I would have read your stories, but I only read Danny Phantom ones. Sorry, I'm just a huge DP fan, and that is the only kind of stories that I can get interested into. Sorry, again. Thanks for reviewing!!**

**Thanks, Shadow Moss, hope you didn't think that I forgot you! Thanks for your ideas, and Thanks for your guesses!! Your story War and Fentons is turning out to be a very Cool Story!! I'll probably going to read more of your stories, but like I said on the first chapter I'm been super busy. Here's some good news though I'm not going to school all next week because of Fall Break! So look out for my reviews then. Thanks for Reviewing!!**

**See I promised all my reviewers in my profile that I would read your stories also. Looks like I've been able to keep my promise! Just so you know I usually don't break promises. Also for everyone who's reading this story, Thanks for reading!! **

**Disclaimer: Wow, this is going to be my first disclaimer, so I'll try to make it simple. I approximately am not the current all-important writer/owner of my favorite, number 1, best show in the world. **

**Hope that was simple and it made sense. **

* * *

Maddie sank down in her seat depressingly. She had been up all day trying to find Danny. First, she had tried Sam's house cautiously since her parents didn't think that she was responsible or any of their other nonsense. Lucky for her Sam had answered the door crying a little herself. When she had asked if see had seen Danny her eyes got even redder. She had shook her head, no, and closed the door.

Next, she tried his best friend's house, Tucker. He answered the door after a couple of rings from the doorbell. He hadn't been crying like Sam, instead he looked just as depressed as she was now thinking about it. When she had asked him if he knew Danny's whereabout he only replied "No, but if you do find him and he's normal then please tell me."

"What do you mean by normal? Is there something wrong with him?" Maddie had questioned desperately. She had already known that Danny hadn't had acted exactly like himself, but she hadn't thought that something was wrong, until now at least.

Tucker had closed the door on her like Sam had without another word escaping him dry lips. After that she had went searching all over town for hours asking no telling how many people. Every response was what she had dreaded. It was like he had vanished out of thin air leaving nothing behind.

"Honey, it will be okay," Jack said knocking her out of her train of thoughts about the worst day of her whole life. She shook her head trying to pay more attention to him then her mind wanted. She looked gloomly to her husband.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I mean it's not like a stranger came and picked him up, and he's being tortured at this very minute while I sit here on my butt doing nothing. Right?" she panicked saying all of that in one breath making it hard for Jack to completely understand what she had said. Her heart had began to pound all most out of her chest from all the horrible thoughts she was thinking about for her former son.

"Okay..." Jack said slowly confused by what she had exactly told him in the ten seconds. "Have you thought of maybe getting out of town? Like going on a vacation."

"I can't leave. Who will fix you and Jazz supper? Who's going to rebuild all your inventions when you mess them up? Who-," Maddie stormed with questions thinking of the worst like any mother would.

"Mom, I'm sure that we can last at least a week without you," Jazz interrupted stopping her overly cautious mother as she came into the room holding a 500 page book with the title reading You and the paranoia , "If you stay here any longer then you'll become berserk from your constant fear for Danny."

"Yeah what she said," Jack added not knowing really half of what she had said.

"Well may be I could take a break," Maddie gave in slouching her shoulders forlornly, "but where will I go?" As if on cue the phone began to ring. She picked it up to answer the awaiting caller. "Hello."

"Hello, Madeline. I just thought that I would call and see how you're doing," Vlad replied on the other line using the sweetest voice he could muster giving his scorn tone a break.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Well then I'll just skip to the point. Have you, I don't know, been thinking about getting out of the house? Take a break to recharge and get some fresh air?"

"Actually, yes. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Well you can always come here with me for a little while. The house does start to get lonely. It would bring me great pleasure to have you keep me a little company."

"Who is it mom?" Jazz disrupted the conversation curious to know who her mother was talking to. She laid her book down on the table beside her while Maddie placed her hand over the speaker so that he wouldn't hear what she was about to say.

"It's Vlad, and he's offering me to stay at his house. I'm thinking of considering it," she explained surprised by what she was saying. He had actually convinced her to come over. Maybe she was losing her mind.

"I-I don't think that would be the wise thing to do," Jazz stammered knowing that this was probably another one of Vlad's schemes to win her again. "Think about it. You could go to Hawaii, Florida, maybe even Los Vegas."

"Did I forget to mention that young Daniel is here?" Vlad said on the phone just loud enough for Maddie to hear him.

"Danny's there?" she asked clutching the phone next to her ear anxious to hear what he was going to say next.

Vlad took in a dramatic pause liking her sudden attention on him. "Yes," he finally replied slurring the words, "he just arrived a few minutes ago saying that he'd ran away from home and he was never going back. You know teen stuff."

"I'll be there straight in the morning," Maddie decided happily hanging the phone up grinning now that she had found Danny, and he seemed to be safe.

* * *

"Why did you invite her to come here?" Danny asked surprising Vlad for a slight moment with his motionless voice making the question sound a little creepier then attended. "I thought that we were going to get absolutely rid of them. Why bring one here?"

Vlad glared at him for asking that like he had done something wrong. "Daniel, I'm your father, and you should know that what I say goes. You don't ask the questions, I do. I thought that I already taught you that."

"You did, father. I'm sorry please forgive me. I won't do it again," Danny promised emotionlessly.

"I hope so. Now when she comes tomorrow act like you did last time but a little more emotion full this time. Act like you care a little at least. She's going to want to talk to you when she gets here too. Probably alone. Don't mention your powers or anything associated with it. I'll let you take care of the rest," Vlad said reviewing his rules roughly and strong to Danny.

"Yes, father," he replied before flying gracefully out of the room they were in. Once he was out Vlad let out his evil smirk that he had been trying to hold in.

"Father. I still do so love that."

* * *

Maddie took in a deep heavy breath before she reluctantly knocked on his door. Vlad opened it quickly smiling at her as he did. She only could give him a halfway one before walking into the house with her small suitcase. She set it down and waved her head side to side. Vlad closed the door and watched her grinning. 

"Looking for something?" he interrupted knowing already what she was searching for.

"You said that Danny was here. If so where is he?" she asked more then ready to see her baby boy again.

"Oh, yes, Daniel. I haven't seen him since last night. He could be anywhere by now. If I find him then I'll tell you," Vlad said kindly. Right after he got done saying that Danny came into the room slowly following his orders.

"Danny!" Maddie yelled as she ran to him almost to burst into silent tears. She squeezed him into a tight bear hug loving every second of it. "I've missed you so much the house just isn't the same without you."

He looked over to Vlad with a hopeless look showing him how uncomfortable and awkward this was to him.

"Well what do you know. Here he is right now," he said trying to sound stunned at his appearance even though he had already planned for him to do that.

"Danny, I'm so sorry for whatever I did to you, but please forgive me. I love you," Maddie pleaded hoping in her heart that he would still love her just as much as she loved him. Danny did his best to reply with some emotion like his father had commanded him to do.

He gulped, "I still l-love you," he stuttered squinting at the word love, "I'm just going to live with Vlad for a little while." Maddie's face fell dispiriting once he finished the sentence. The words had sliced her heart like a sharp razor knife.

"Can we talk?" she asked freeing him from her hug.

"About time," he muttered under his breath before saying louder, "of course, mom."

* * *

**Okay, lovely people, anybody have any ideas for what Maddie should say to Danny or Danny should say to Maddie? You don't have to give me any ideas, but it would be helpful in making the story better.**

**Thanks, again reviewers! I LOVE you guys and gals!!! Thanks again!**


	4. help

**Yay! In one chapter I got 3 new reviewers! You guys have no idea how happy that makes me!! **

**On this chapter there was this time two people who helped me the most on this chapter, DiamondOfTheMoon and one of the new reviewers Deyinel!**

**I'm in a hurry so I'll thank everyone who reviewed this chapter quickly. Thanks ArmoredSoul, Xelena, Deyinel, PunkMichPhantom, and DiamondOfTheMoon!!!**

**Also, Deyinel and everyone else, real Danny's voice is in italics. **

**BTW, ParanormalPrincess I still have your idea in mind, but it is going to probably be a while until it shows.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, sadly.**

* * *

She smiled brightly at him for agreeing with her. Danny tried to smile, but his face muscles had gotten use to the solemn look, and it wasn't exactly prepared to move after so long.

Vlad walked silently out of the room through a door. Maddie hadn't even noticed this since all her attention was on him. Danny, however, had noticed and sighed wishing he didn't have to do this alone without his father to guide him.

"Honey, why stay here? Is it something I've done?" she finally asked after a couple seconds of silence.

"It's nothing you've done," Danny assured with 0 of emotion even though he had actually tried, "It's Jack's fault for me being over here."

"Why? What did he do?" Maddie questioned urging him to tell her. What could he have possibly done to make him leave home so suddenly? She was thinking through the few seconds he took before answering.

Lucky for Danny he had been up all night planning what he would say to her, and he had predicted that she would ask why.

"Right before I told you that I was running away he came to me, and attacked me with an ecto gun. He had told me something, but I was to dazed and confused to hear what. After he finished torturing me with the gun I was able to hear him say that I was a huge disappointment, and he never wanted to see me again. So I did the obvious thing to do, run away. He even warned me to not tell you he said that, but I think you should know," Danny explained shocking his mother almost to the ground from what she had just heard.

_"I'm sorry, mom..." _

* * *

Vlad was in a different room watching him and Maddie have their, suppose to be private, conversation. The whole time he had been grinning from delight now he was clapping his hands at how cunningly Danny had told his mom about leaving her.

"He even blamed Jack for the mess," he laughed seizing the clapping, "the boy has grown splendidly over one day! This is perfect. It won't be long now until the final stage of my plan is complete, and then I'll have both Daniel and Maddie!"

* * *

"Jack done that to you?" she managed to choke out completely stunned.

"Yes," was Danny's casual reply still holding in a heavy load of emotion from erupting out.

"Are you sure? That isn't like Jack. I don't think that he could do that to anyone especially toward his only son," Maddie said stumbling with the words.

"I'm positive he did that. I don't have anything to do with that monster for a father any more. For now on Vlad is my father. He's way better then Jack could ever be," Danny concluded showing his disapproval of him.

_"Don't believe me. Vlad Horrible! Remember all the cruel things he said to you." _

Maddie's face fell, and she seemed to be in a deep thought about something. After a short while she opened her mouth to speak, "Are you sure that you want to live here?" Maddie asked a little sadly like she was about to burst down and cry, but she was able to hold herself together.

Danny nodded.

"Then... Then I'll stay here with you, and we'll leave Jack for good. If that's what you truly want," she decided muffling softly almost ready to sob. The words had just came out on their own. She didn't know really where they had came from, but they somehow were able to come out of her mouth.

"I-," Danny started to say but was stopped. He shook his head ignoring whatever had made him stop, "I-," he tried again only to stop short.

"_You are not going to ruin my life!"_ The sharp voice that had been in his thoughts shouted out of Danny's head loud enough that it came out of his body's mouth without his lips even moving.

"What do you mean by me ruining your life?" she asked confused mistakenly thinking it was her he had just shouted at.

"N-Nothing. I-I'm sorr-," he tried saying but was interrupted by himself screaming again.

"_Get out of me! I'm getting my body back!" _The voice yelled again making no sense to Maddie.

"Danny are you okay? Is something wrong?" she interrogated getting frightened. One minute he was fine the next he's acting crazy.

"_M-Mom, y-you've got to run. Run while y-you can I'll be fine_. _J-Just go!" _He ordered now clutching his head like he was in deep pain there.

"I'm not going to leave you," Maddie said determined to stay. Danny heard footsteps coming from some room in the house. He immediately knew who it was.

"_Please Leave," _he begged not wanting to get his mom in as much trouble as he was in. She only shook her head no in response. The footsteps kept getting louder, and Danny was losing hold of his body with every passing second.

He began crying moist tears once he figured out what he had to do. _"I love you, mom," _he muttered so softly that she couldn't hear what he had said. Danny allowed two bright rings to travel up his body. Changing his red and white shoes into grey boots and his regular shirt and pants changed from the colors of the american flag to a black and grey hazmat suit. Now his eyes were a neon green color and his raven hair was snow white. There stood in front of her was Danny Phantom in the place of her son.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's short, but Please review! Ideas are going to be welcomed all through the story so send them in anytime you want. **

**Thanks again reviewers!!!**


	5. hello dark future

**Thanks for reviewing goes to PunkMichPhantom for reviewing all the chapters so far! ArmoredSoul for also reviewing all the chapter so far! DiamondOfTheMoon for also reviewing all the chapters so far! Deyinel for giving me my previous idea for the last chapter and reviewing my last two chapters! And another New Reviewer dragon of spirits for thinking the story is awesome! And Lastly another new reviewer Naruto396 for giving me an idea!**

**Disclaimier: I am not the owner of my Favorite Show Ever! Butch Hartman is.**

* * *

"D-D-Danny, you're a-a g-ghost?" Maddie studded having a hard time sinking the information in.

"Mo-," he started but stopped. Danny began clutching his again like before but this time screaming in agony. Maddie didn't know what to do by this time. She had just learned that her son was the famous ghost boy of her town, and now he seemed to be in pain over something.

"I'm s-sorry," she heard him whisper to her in a sad tone that made her wince. Vlad came in the room putting on a fake worried look. He moved over to Maddie and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Vlad, did you know about this?" she asked seeing the room spin in front of her.

"Uh, no, of course not, my dear. Madeline, I can only imagine how upset you are. Maybe you should sit down, and rest until you feel better," he recommended wanting her to stay longer. Maddie shook her head violently before answering him.

By now her mind was being clouded by what her son had just shown her. She wasn't thinking properly. "I-I can't stay her any more," she gulped, "you can keep my former son if you want. I've just got to get out of here." Was her last words before running out of the house not looking back.

"T-Thank you," Danny muttered before fainting on the ground. Vlad glared at him wickedly after he heard that.

"Obviously, we're going to have to work on a few things."

* * *

Danny woke up now with the full intention of following his father's orders. He looked around to gain his bearings. He saw that he was in a different room that looked like a lab. 

"Where am I?" Danny asked bringing himself to his feet not expecting an answer. Vlad appeared in front of him in his ghost form. Disappointment surfaced his face.

"You knew that she wouldn't live here with us if she knew about your ghostly half, and yet you still showed her. All I've got to say is why?" he asked reviewing the past events of the morning.

"I'm sorry, father. I won't do it again. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me," Danny promised feeling sorry for whatever he had done.

"Hm, now where have I heard that before. Oh, that's right, remember when you questioned me before she came?" he lectured. Danny thought back to that time, and his face fell even lower then it originally was.

"Now, she isn't going to be coming back all thanks to your little screw up. All though, on the bright side I do have full custody over you. So a few things are going to change around here."

"Whatever you say," Danny agreed shamefully.

Vlad smiled at this for having him exactly where he wanted him, "Did you, when she was here, have a low voice talk in your head while you had the conversation?"

He nodded.

"Do you want that strange voice to go away?" Vlad pondered.

Danny nodded his head again.

"Then you'll agree with me that you should wear this collar," he said showing him a grey collar that he had in his pocket. **(A/N it looks similarly like Walker's collar that he put on Wolf so I won't go into to much detail) **"This is programmed to block out any excess memory you may have had in the past. Hopefully that will take care of the strange feeling."

"But I don't understand. How will blocking out my past memory stop the voice?" Danny asked only to get another death glare shot at him.

"What did I say about you asking the questions?" he growled in annoyance. Danny mentally smacked himself for being so idiotic.

Vlad sighed as he walked over to him and installed the collar, "Just so you know this is indestructible, and the only way to get it off is with this key." he explained showing him a silver key. Danny watched frigidly as he demolished the key, his only way out of Vlad's clutches.

"Say good-bye to your past, Daniel, and say hello to your dark future."

* * *

"Hello, Jack. Are you there?" Maddie asked over her cell phone as she drove the Fenton RV on the interstate. She was still a little shaky from what had just happened, but she had found the nerve to call. 

"I'm here, Maddie. Are you at V-man's house, yet?" he asked stupidly.

"Did you check the caller ID before answering?" she questioned knowing already that he hadn't.

"No, he didn't," Jazz answered for him as she came on the speaker phone.

"I was at Vlad's, but I decided to leave early," Maddie said feeling glum about her time there.

"Why did you leave early?" Jack asked. She had dreaded that particular question, but she knew that she would have to tell them sooner or later. No matter how hard.

"Danny is... he's Danny Phantom," she blurted out refusing to say anything else.

Jack's and Jazz's mouth both dropped open disbelieving what she had just informed them about. "Are you sure, Honey? I mean, Danny the ghost kid. There's just no way," he blathered doubting that Danny could ever be the ghost boy.

"I'm telling the truth. He showed me himself. It would explain why all our inventions went off on him. It doesn't matter anyway. I'm just going to leave him with Vlad. I don't really care any more," she admitted telling them the honest truth about the situation.

The whole time Jazz had kept silent thinking quietly to herself, "Why would Danny reveal his secret?" she thought, "unless he really is going to stay with that fruitloop."

**

* * *

****Courtesy of Jazz calling Vlad a fruitloop goes to ArmoredSoul.**

**Poor Danny. Now there's no way for him to break away from his control now that Vlad has blocked him from doing so, and also his family has given up on him. Wonder what's going to happen next... Now I'm blathering again.**

**Sorry, everyone who thought that Danny would make a break through. I thought that maybe he could stay with his arch enemy a little longer. **

**Please review!!!**


	6. the plan

**It's offical. This is so far the Best story I've written on Danny Phantom! On the last chapter I got the most reviews then I've ever gotten on any chapter! So I better thank all the Wonderful Reviewers for making this happen!**

**Thanks DPcrazy, DiamondOfTheMoon, dragon of spirits, ParanormalPrincess, ArmoredSoul, Em Phantom, Deyinel, and PunkMichPhantom!!!**

**Hopefully, I spelled everyone's pen name right. All of you guys are Great!!**

**Disclaimier: I am currently not the owner of Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Maddie finally arrived at her house feeling sick all over. Her heart had began hurting her once she had finished talking to Jazz and Jack. It was very hard to ignore. She got out of the RV and carried her suitcase to the door. It opened before she even had the chance to get her keys. Jack stood there holding a plate of fudge in one hand.

"Jazz has been wanting to talk to you," he told her while eating a piece of the fudge.

"About what?" Maddie dared to ask having a good idea what it was.

"I don't know, but see's been on the phone ever since you hung up. I think see's been trying to get a hold of Danny," he guessed.

Maddie's heart struck her after hearing her former son's name. She entered the house and saw Jazz on the couch with the phone. She didn't seem to not have noticed her mother's appearance.

"Are you trying to call Danny?" she asked with concern in her voice. Jazz looked up at her and nodded her head sadly.

"I've called no telling how many times, and he hasn't answered any of them. I think something is wrong," Jazz explained.

"Maybe he's busy," Maddie suggested, "If he's what you want to talk about then can we wait a little while before talking?" she really didn't want to talk about him now. Her heart wouldn't be able to take it.

"Mom, how could you leave him? Did he like want you to or something?" Jazz questioned ready for some answers.

"Well, it was weird. Before he showed me his ghost half he did want me to leave. It was like he was warning me about something. I think his brain may have been split when he halfway died is my guess. I don't know. Can we please not talk about this now?" she pleaded ready to lay down and rest for a while so that she wouldn't keep thinking about him.

"One more question," Jazz urged, "did you really mean what you said about not caring anymore for Danny?" she interrogated with that being the main question she wanted an answer to. Of course, that was the one question Maddie didn't want to be asked.

"I don't know," she replied hoping that would be a good enough answer for her curious daughter.

"If you give me an answer then I won't ever mention Danny's name here again," Jazz said trying to persuade her.

"Well, I do care for his well-being, but... I just can't say that I care for him anymore," she finished the best way she could actually feeling guilty for some anonymous reason.

"Do you feel the same way, dad?" Jazz asked while Maddie thought quietly to herself.

Jack who had been silent face fell down a little when she addressed him the same question, "I guess I do too," he answered after a couple seconds of silence.

* * *

"Why is every ghost in the ghost zone here?" Ember asked Spectra who shrugged her shoulders indicating she didn't know either. 

"Skulker just told everyone to be here. I didn't get the chance to ask him why," she replied to the best of her knowledge.

"You mean you don't know?" Bertrand asked after overhearing their conversation, "Plasmius has news to tell everyone. Somebody told me that it involves ghosts taking over the human world."

Ember and Spectra started laughing at what he said like it was a joke, "Do you really believe that?" Ember asked still laughing, "I mean with the ghost boy guarding his town that makes it almost impossible to take over just that. In fact, the child got a new power that even Vlad can barely handle himself."

"That's just what I heard. I didn't say that it was true," Bertrand pouted. After he got done saying that Vlad and Danny behind him flew in front of the eager ghostly crowd.

"Hello, everyone. I'm so glad that all of you could make this splendid occasion," Vlad greeted loudly that the ghosts in the back could hear him. The audience started whispering to each other until some ghosts had the guts to ask.

"What's the ghost punk doing here?"

"Yeah, why is he with you?"

"Is this some kind of a trick?"

Vlad gave a puzzled look until he understood what they meant, "Ah, yes. I forgot to tell you about me finally getting a son." All the ghost still looked just as confused as before.

"Who's your new son?" Kitty asked.

"Who do you think he is?" Vlad challenged waiting patiently for them to figure it out. "It starts with a D," he hinted. Every ghost eyes widened realizing who the pour soul was.

"That's right. Daniel Fenton/Danny Phantom is my son now," he stated proudly.

"How? When?" Ember questioned not believing what he had announced.

"Let's just say that he finally learned how much of a babbling idiot his use to be father is a few days ago. Isn't that right, son?" Vlad answered bragging.

"Yes, father," Danny replied to him showing no emotion still. Every ghost's mouth dropped. They had never thought that the ghostly hero of Amity Park would ever say that in his eternal life.

"As shocking as this maybe, that is not the exact reason I've called you here today. Now that I've got Daniel, I can move on with my original plan from the beginning. Ruling the world."

"How does that involve us?" asked Vortex not actually comprehending why he had told everyone to come here.

"Because, I'm going to need each and everyone of you to accomplish this goal," he responded, "and note that there will be an award."

"What kind of an award?" Undergrowth questioned interested in the word 'award.'

"How does complete freedom in the human realm sound?" Plasmius asked knowing already that every ghost here would like that. All the ghosts grinned with excitement thinking about ruling over the humans.

"Told you so," Bertrand remarked smartly.

"Whatever," Ember grumbled not liking the part of being out smarted by him, but she did like Vlad's vision.

"The plan is that Daniel will open the Fenton Portal and set all of you free. Then, every will ghost will scatter around the globe causing as much havoc as you can. Eventually everyone will grow weary from the world being invest with ghosts. The government will start offering rewards for anyone brave enough to try to capture every last ghost. Soon they will offer supreme authority over the world. I, of course, will accept the offer," he explained.

"Wait a second. If you accept the offer then that means that we won't be able to take over the humans," Walker interrupted crossing his arms.

"That is true, but once I get supreme authority then I'll set you all free. The humans won't have a choice but learn to adapt with the ghosts," Vlad replied showing that he had thought through everything.

"How do we know if we can trust you?" Jonny 13 asked finding the loophole to the brilliant plan.

"Well, if you choose that option then I won't get Daniel to free you. Instead I'll make him set a lock on the portal, and I'll also lock mine so that you can be trapped in here forever," Vlad replied convincing all of them to go along with his plan, "Do I have any dolts in here who wants to rot for the rest of their lives?"

Noone spoke.

"Good, now everyone wait next to the Fenton Portal, and it should open in a few hours. I shall expect everyone to be there," Vlad said before leaving the crowd with Danny by his side. Every ghost cheered with joy at the sudden news they were just informed of.

"Finally, ghosts will rule over the humans!" Spectra exclaimed ecstatic.

"And Danny Phantom is out of the way for good!" Ember added just as happy as her.


	7. step 1

**On this chapter the characters may act a little OOC, because I thought that it would be better that way. I could be wrong, though. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Thanks goes to dragon of spirits, Deyinel, DPcrazy, ParanormalPrincess, DiamondOfTheMoon, PunkMichPhantom, and ArmoredSoul for reviewing. **

**P.S- The more reviews I get the more I try to make the story worth reading. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, and probably never will own any of it. Unless a miracle happens. **

* * *

"Okay, I've finally accomplished signing all of Walker's ridiculous adoption papers for your ghost half," Vlad explained mostly to himself then to Danny beside him. "Unfortunately, now it's time to visit your previous parents and get them to sign their own set of mandatory law papers. Do you remember the plan?" 

Danny nodded his head soullessly not even making eye contact with him.

"All right," Vlad said before he knocked gently on the Fenton's door. They heard some fussing inside the house until the door crept open slowly. Jack was the one to come out giving Danny a pretty good scornful look. Danny returned his gaze by looking him straight into his eyes.

"_Looks like Maddie has told the idiot what Daniel said about him." _Vlad thought with a creepy smile. _"Good, that will only make him sign the papers better."_

"Sorry, to barge in on you like this, Jack, but to make this official you'll have to sign the these papers. If you're sure that you want me to keep the little badger," Vlad said interrupting their stare down.

Jack took the papers and the pen that he was holding and signed his name where it read signature. "Here you go, V-man," he said handing him back the equipment.

"I'll also need Maddie to agree to all the terms and sign her name," Vlad added loving every minute of their defeat.

"Mad-," Jack started to say but stopped once he saw her behind him. Maddie had obviously been hearing the short conversation, because without question she took the adoption papers and signed her name gratefully.

"There, now he's legally yours," she declared happy, but her heart seemed to think otherwise at seeing Danny's uncaring face stare into hers. It looked like he was calling her to help him, but at the same time he seemed to not really care at all.

_Please... Mom... help..._

"May we come in? I would like to know everything I can about Daniel so that I can be a good father for him," Vlad asked politely making it hard for them to turn him down.

"Like he even deserves that," Jack muttered quietly so that noone could hear him.

The two grownups exchanged troubled looks about the idea, but they decided to invite them in. "Only for a little while. I don't like having a putrid ghost in my home for to long," Jack explained opening the door wide enough for the two of them to come in.

Once they did Jazz rushed down the stairs with her backpack hanging by her back. "Bye, mom, dad, Danny, Vlad. Late for school. In a hurry. Got to go," she said quickly slurring the words together as she raced for the door.

"Wait a second. Danny and Vlad's here?" Jazz asked finally noticing the two new occupants in the house.

"Yes, they arrived just now to get the adoption papers signed and to get some information on Danny... Then again why don't you ask Danny the questions?" Maddie asked turning her attention to Vlad again.

"Like I said before I want to know everything I can about him, and it's possible that you know more about him then he does," he answered thinking quickly.

"Can I, please, stay here a little while and talk to Danny?" Jazz pleaded almost forgetting completely that she was late.

"I thought that you said that you were late for school?" Maddie said getting her lecturing voice out.

"Um..." Jazz studded. She had gotten out of bed a few minutes ago, and her brain wasn't functioning properly to give her a good excuse to stay.

"Just because Danny's here doesn't mean that you're going to be even latter then you already are," she said roughly getting the point clear that she didn't approve of Danny to well.

"But, mom-," Jazz started to protest.

"No buts. Now go to school this instant," she demanded a little cruelly to her daughter. **(See what I mean OOC) **Jazz sighed wishing deeply that she could stay but found it pointless with her mother's strong attitude today.

She left the house without another word. Maddie and Jack went back to glaring at Danny harshly and sharply. "So back to what we were saying. Does he have any type of disease or infection?" he asked even though he already knew everything there was to know about him from all the spying in the past.

"No, not that we know of," Maddie answered with a snarl at the end directed at Danny.

"If all your going to do is glare and hiss at me then I can move," Danny growled on the brink of shouting.

_Please... Forgive... Me... _Came the voice again barely a whisper.

"Be quiet!" Danny commanded toward the bothering some voice activating the collar. It glowed a bright green in the center and struck the sound wave that was invading his thoughts. The voice seemed to vaporize into nothing as Maddie once again scolded him for his rude behavior.

Danny just ignored her vicious words and went to the basement making Maddie more furious then she already was. She took in a heavy breath and tried to calm down while Jack rubbed her aching temples.

"I don't get it, Vlad. Why keep him if all he's good for is corrupting families and wrecking lives?" Maddie questioned her voice now softer then when she was yelling at her former son.

He was taken back by the question for a short moment not knowing what to say. He shrugged his shoulders casually like it wasn't as an personal question then it was. "I guess that I thought that if you left him then he wouldn't have nowhere else to go."

"You're a good man for taking in such a turbulent child Danny had revolved into," Maddie bragged only to get another strike to her heart.

Even as cold as Vlad was he couldn't help but feel guilty by her kind words. _"If she had only knew the truth then she would had never said that to me in a million years," _he told himself knowing it was true.

* * *

Danny walked sternly down the stairs to the Fenton Portal. He remembered his father's order to unlock the protal. He had said that one way to open it was to type on the keyboard 'Jack Fenton Rockz.' 

As he drew nearer and nearer to it he began to develop a headache. "Ugh, I thought father said that the collar would eliminate this stupid voice for good," Danny groaned with displeasure as he heard it again.

_I... Won't... Let..._

"Will you just shut up?!" Danny ordered screaming in his head more then asked. The collar began to activate again trying to kill the irritating voice that wouldn't stop ringing in his ears to disobey his father. It screamed in agony as the collar began shocking it away.

_Please... Stop _It begged weakly before disappearing.

"Yeah, like I'm really going to listen to you and disobey father," Danny snorted sarcastically as he once again began advancing for the keyboard.

"Now all I have to do is type in this brainless password and-."

"Danny, what are you doing?" a female voice asked from behind him making Danny jump slightly. He turned around to face the intruder eye to eye.

Jazz stood there awaiting his answer. Danny's face rose to a devilish smile as he figured out a plan he could use with her.

* * *

"Do you have any other questions?" Maddie asked more then ready for this to be over. 

Vlad pretended to think think for a few seconds before answering. "No," he replied thinking that Danny was done with his job by now.

"Danny, you can come out from wherever you are!" Jack shouted. A loud crash erupted from downstairs surprising the three in the living room.

"What was that?" Maddie questioned with fear scrapping her voice as she spoke. Another deadly bang came forcing all the parents to get out of their seats and run to where the sound had came from.

When they reached the bottom side of the house they were stunned to see Danny on the floor looking almost petrified. On his face their was a deep cut down his cheek with some of his blood running down it. The ghost portal was open, and thousands of ghosts were coming out of it at once. Jazz stood next to the keyboard. Sweat was running down her distressed face.

"Who did this?" Maddie asked almost speechless. Danny and Jazz both pointed toward each other.

"Okay, Jazz, what happened, and aren't you suppose to be at school?" She questioned deciding to listen to her daughter's perspective.

"Well, I wanted to see Danny one more time before he left for good. We kinda got into a small fight, and, I guess, that I unlocked the portal by accident," she admitted a little embarrassed. Maddie frowned ready to scold, but Vlad interrupted her.

"How did Daniel get that scratch?" he asked not remembering that as part of his plan.

"I don't think that I did that," Jazz responded.

"Look at her finger," Danny said pointing at her right index one. They all looked at it including Jazz herself. It had some of Danny's red and slightly green blood dripping off of it.

"B-But I didn't do that," Jazz studded not believing what was on her finger.

"Well, the proof states otherwise," Danny accused regaining his emotionless face and tone.

"Why is everybody standing around? We've got to get to the portal before all the ghosts in there come here!" Jack exclaimed running over to the keyboard. He placed his thumb where it said fingerprint. He looked over to see if it closed. It didn't. He tried again pushing his thumb down harder, but the portal remained open.

"Why isn't the darn thing closing?" Jack asked with frustration. Danny behind him grinned happy with his work. Vlad caught the smile from the corner of his eye and couldn't help but smirk back himself.

Maddie, being the smart one as she is, ran over to the emergency button and made everything in the lab shut down. The portal closed, but it looked like all the ghosts was already out in the human world starting their joyride.

"Here, Vladdie, take these," Jack instructed handing him one specter deflectors and a Fenton Thermos. "They should save you from any ghost attacks until we gather all the creatures back."

"Um, thanks, Jack. How very thoughtful," Vlad thanked halfheartedly.

"Come on, Maddie. We have about a billion ghosts to catch," Jack said motioning for his wife. They both grabbed a few weapons and ran out of the basement as quickly as they could.

"Step one of my plan completed. Now it's time for step two," Vlad muttered loud enough for Danny to hear but not Jazz.

* * *

**I know, this isn't one of my best chapters, but I need a few chapters to get the plan up and running. It should get interesting around the end. Which reminds me, if anyone has ideas Please send them in, because I'm running on empty as you can see. **

**Thanks again reviewers, and readers!**


	8. step 2

**I just realized something. Danny is a whole lot more clever now that he's being controlled. That's what helped me to write this chapter by the way.**

**Oh, and I thought of something that wouldn't make Maddie and Jack seem OOC in the last chapter and possibly others.**

**Thanks dragon of spirits (for some reason I want to call you dragon of the spirits), DPcrazy, ArmoredSoul, and DiamondOfTheMoon for reviewing. **

**I understand not getting to many reviews for the last chapter because I didn't like it to good, but I do like this one better. **

**Disclaimer: I do not have the right to say that I own DP for now. Maybe later. **

* * *

"I can't keep going on like this, Jack," Maddie sighed dropping her heavy ecto gun on the floor as she came into her house. "No human in the universe could possibly capture all these wild ghosts. We've been out all night and partly morning and didn't catch but maybe twenty specters, because every time we caught a bundle we lost all of them over breaking the Fenton Thermos."

"Honey, I'm sure that we can handle this. It may take some time and patience, but we can do it," Jack assured the best way he could. He was even beginning to think that they couldn't pull it off.

Maddie grasped the t.v remote and turned the television on with it. "Ghosts are everywhere! They first started in a small town called Amity Park, but since yesterday they've spread all over earth," the woman newscaster screamed into the microphone. By the panic in her eyes you would think that she would have a heart attack any minute. She was obviously doing her best to get the news out properly.

"Okay, maybe it is impossible," Jack grudgingly agreed. He had thought out of his whole ghost fighting life that he would never admit that a ghost would get the best out of him until now that is.

"The government officials of the world are offering any thing to anyone if they have the guts to capture every last ghost," she reported shakily holding her note cards.

"Even with that reward noone is going to be able to catch all of them," Maddie said giving up all her hope already as she reached to turn the tv off, but what the what the newsperson informed next stopped her.

"Lucky for us, the mayor of Amity Park, Vlad Masters, announced that he would have all of them caught and capture by noon today. In return for supreme authority over the world. At least that gives us some false hope," she finished showing by her last sentence that she didn't think Vlad could do his end of the bargain.

Maddie turned it off also with the same impression. She glanced over at her husband to see his how he was doing. He actually looked like he believed it to her. "Don't fall for that nonsense. There's no possible way that one man can capture a billion ghosts in one day," Maddie explained having her doubts.

"Yeah, but don't forget about Danny. He could always help him," Jack proposed.

"Even with Danny's help he couldn't do it. No way. He's probably just saying that to get attention or something," Maddie shrugged shaking the topic off.

"I guess your right," Jack allied still thinking that his theory was right. He sighed about something. "I-I just can't stop thinking about Danny boy. It's weird. Every time I see him my body just wants to hate him like a rotten piece of fudge that's been out way too long, but the farther I get away from him the more I start to love him like before," Jack blathered about what was bugging him.

Maddie pondered a little on what he said before replying. "You know when I left from Vlad's my body began feeling the same way. My heart has been longing for him, but my body feels the exact opposite of how I really feel. It's like I'm having a war with my true feeelings," She explicated before realizing something that should have been realized a long time ago. "Didn't we program the Fenton Controller to do that? As a bonus on it you could make the victim feel any kind of emotion?

"Yeah, we did. I remember you saying that to me while I was eating a batch of your homemade cookies," Jack recalled smiling as he thought of how good those cookies had tasted.

Maddie frowned slightly. Her husband had a one tracked mind for sure. She tried forgetting about him and concentrate more on the task at hand. Maddie grinned thinking she had figured it out. "The Wisconsin Ghost must be controlling us to hate our son so that we'll be too distracted by that to take him down." she thought.

"Wait a second, isn't that the same ghost that was calling Danny his son earlier?" Jack asked trying to think back.

"He must be planning to control Danny next. We have to warn him before it's too late!" Maddie said getting up and more then ready to leave.

"What if it's already is too late? All the ghosts in the ghost zone are free now. What if he's already gotten to Danny?" Jack questioned stopping her for a moment.

"There's only one way to find out," she decided grabbing the keys and heading for the door next. Jack followed her and they left to find their use to be son.

* * *

"I think you've finally mastered the technique," Vlad stated happily actually finding himself proud of how much hard work Danny had put into it. 

He nodded. If Danny could have felt any emotion then he would have been proud too, but he seemed not to care all that much. All it looked like he wanted was to make his father/master happy.

Vlad looked at his watch glad at the time. "It's noon. You should know what to do. I'll be with you the whole time. Just try to act out your part well. If I didn't think you could do it then I wouldn't have assigned it to you," Vlad told him sternly.

"I know, father," was Danny's short response.

_Your not going to get away with this! _The voice shouted stronger then last time when the collar was just installed. It sounded determined to get it's body back.

"Would it kill you to be quiet for a few minutes? I've been up all night and day trying to please father so that his plan will go through. Can't you give me a break?" Danny muttered low so that Vlad couldn't hear him.

_He's not your fath- _It tried to finish, but the collar began lighting up and it started to attack it until it had no choice but to leave his mind alone again.

Vlad caught the green light of the band securely strapped to his neck. "Remember not to listen to that irritating sound wave. All it will do is fill your head with ridiculous lies," he reminded already pretty sure that Danny wasn't paying much mind to it anyway.

Danny nodded like before, "I understand."

* * *

All of the citizens of the town gathered around City Hall. Helicopters were flying above it with their cameras flashing to show this live event to everyone who couldn't be there. Jack and Maddie had been the first ones. They arrived early to see the mayor, but the bodyguards kept saying that he was working on something important and didn't want to be disturbed. Eventually, the two decided that it would be best to wait for the meeting. 

Vlad approached the podium with a goofy grin like he was having a hard time smiling or something. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen," he greeted roughly into the mike. "Remember how I said that I would have all the annoying ghosts caught and out of the way?"

Most of the crowd nodded, but only few in there believed that he had done it.

He whistled loudly signaling something. The red curtains that were behind him rose from the ground and revealed what was behind it. Every ghost that had been terrorizing them were trapped inside a big, green, glowing net all bunched together. Everyone was dumbfounded by the scene. He had actually done it.

"There is approximately 1,758,654,243 ghosts in that net," Vlad announced normally. "So where's the supreme authority papers?"

One government leader came up to the stage with him holding the papers and a pen. He handed them to him. "As we promised. These papers will give you the lawful power to do anything you want someone else to do in this world," he explained monotonously in a business sort of way.

Vlad bent down to sign the legal papers, but for some reason he stopped halfway between his name.

_There's no way I'm going to let this... happen! _The voice rang loudly in Danny's brain coming back with full force to fight. Danny ignored it and proceeded with what he was originally doing.

_You are no longer going to tell me what to do any more! _It screamed stopping him yet again.

"Half way there," Danny whispered to himself finishing almost half of it.

_Stop! _For once the voice was able to regain it's body good enough to stop the obedient side since the collar was established.

"Are you going to sign them, sir?" the man asked wondering why he kept on stopping in between his name.

"No/Yes," he somehow replied at the same time without getting tongue tied. The collar on Danny lit up again and began it's violent struggle to stop the brave sound. This time it fought back using every ounce of strength in it had left. Vlad's body went blank as the battle raged on. Finally, the victor was declared as his body started moving. Vlad dropped the pen and grabbed the mike up to his mouth.

"Do you want to see something interesting for once?" he questioned with a whole lot more energy then before.

The crowd cheered getting pumped by the new tone of excitement. He laid the microphone down and stepped back to get in the center of the stage. He already knew how limited he was on time thanks to the collar.

Two white rings appeared to start the transformation. They moved up and down his body and left in it's place none other then Danny Phantom. That seemed to dumbfound the crowd more then the net full of pesky ghosts.

* * *

**Hopefully, I didn't confuse anyone with the whole Danny/Vlad thing. If you don't get it then I'll try to explain it next chapter. **

**Looking back on this chapter makes me think it's a little rushed... or maybe I'm in a hurry and I'm reading it so fast it feels rushed. I don't know, but next chapter I'll try to make it a little more detailed. **

**Anyway thanks for reading!**


	9. supreme authority

**I'm very, very, Very sorry for all the confusing. I tried to type up a pretty long chappy to help make up for it. I also might update tomorrow or maybe Monday or Tuesday. I don't know the exact date, but I'll try to make it A.S.A.P. **

**Thanks to all the Awesome people out there who's read all the chapters, and who's still reading it in despite for me confusing you. Sorry!! There's really good news that I'll tell you at the end if your interested...**

**Thanks, dragon of spirits, for reviewing! Thanks, ParanormalPrincess, for reviewing! Thanks, DPcrazy, for reviewing! Thanks, ArmoredSoul, for reviewing and figuring out about the transformation!! Thanks, DiamondOfTheMoon, for reviewing! **

**Lastly, besides the disclaimer, here's the explanation that I promised. I already told everyone who reviewed so if you did then just skip over this part if you want. Okay, the technique that Vlad was teaching him in the last chapter was copying another person's appearance. Danny was disguised as Vlad (like ArmoredSoul said) because he wanted to see how well Danny would do being him. **

**Disclaimer: I own a good amount of things in my life, but DP is (still) not one of them. **

* * *

The citizens, along with the world, gasped and started whispering and talking to each other about what had happened.

"Daniel!" Vlad growled from behind the stage as softly as he could, but it was still pretty loud by the powerful thunder in his voice."That is the final straw." He changed into his human form and walked onto the platform, trying to look as calm as could.

"Everyone, please, calm down. I'm alright," he assured calling out to frantic gang of people.

The crowd that had gathered started questioning him in unison about what had occurred.

"Um, what had happen was... uh," his voice trailed off blankly. He hadn't exactly thought of what he was going to tell them yet.

"Hey, Mr. Masters, don't you think it's about time the world knew who you really are?" Danny asked completely serious. The collar was glowing a superb color of bright green, but it seemed to not have any effect on him.

Vlad frowned and threateningly mouthed, "if you dare tell them then your life will be over."

Danny only smiled and decided to proceed with what he was saying anyway. "I think it's time for you to know that Vlad Masters is really..."

"Still the most feared human in the entire ghost realm," Vlad Plasmius disrupted flying above the crowd but below the helicopters.

"And it's deja vu all over again," Danny grumbled, really wanting to expose him this time.

"Hold on, how come Mr. Masters transformed into Danny Phantom, and then another Mr. Masters came right after him?" A brave reporter dared to question to anyone who could answer her.

Unfortunately for Danny, Vlad Masters was the one to respond. "The Wisconsin ghost and Danny Phantom had trapped me inside my office since this morning so that Phantom could attend this occasion and get his father supreme authority over the world by signing his name instead of mine. This has been a setup the whole time," he stated framing himself in the process.

"I am not his son!" Danny snarled. He was getting sick and tired of having to act and be Vlad's so called son by this point.

"Now, son, relax. Just because our plan isn't working out as we planned doesn't mean it's over yet," he soothed mockingly to him.

"If you call me son one more time then I'll...," Danny began to warn him.

"Ah, ah, watch that temper of yours. You definitely don't want to say anything that you might regret," he cautioned in a taunting way.

"That's it!" Danny screamed now flying full fury toward him. To his surprise Vlad was coming at him back. "I'm sick of you!" he yelled getting his fist ready to attack.

Once they were close enough Danny threw his hand attempting to hit the older man's pale blue face. Vlad swiftly caught his arm before he even got the opportunity to throw it. He shot him with a charged ecto blast from the other hand. Danny would have swung straight to the ground, but his bound grip prevented it.

"If you don't calm down then I'll kill your idiotic use to be father right now," he whispered stopping Danny's rampage.

"You wouldn't," he said not wanting to think he would.

"Try me," Vlad proffered, dead serious.

Danny continued to glare at him for putting him in another corrupted predicament again. Vlad released his arm freeing him. "Fine," he frowned, crossing his arms.

"I thought you'd see it my way," he added just to annoy him. Vlad turned his attention to the people assembled and prepared himself for the explanation. "Remember when I said that I would take over this rotten town with my son?" he asked loudly while Danny squinted at the word 'son.'

The audience nodded wondering where he was getting at.

"Well, that time has finally come," he announced. "Daniel, get me those papers."

Danny glared at him showing no visual aspect of moving. "Not on your life," he hissed with eyes glowing ablaze.

"Oh, so you want to see the bubbling idiot die, too. My, you are a little miniature me, aren't you?" he sneered, grinning. Danny glimpsed down, and he saw Jack in the crowd, baffled, with a frightened expression. By how high he was, Jack almost looked like a terrified baby.

"I'll give you to the count of 3," he notified holding up three fingers. "1...2...3." Vlad darted down to him, his hands glowing bright death defying 'pink.'

"Plasmius, don't. Stop!" Danny called, flying after him with only a few inches setting them apart. Jack stiffened as the two advanced toward him at full speed. If it hadn't been so instantaneous then he would have gotten out an ecto bazooka or something to protect himself.

Vlad fired the blast while Jack stood there like a scared deer. He closed his eyes ready for the razor-sharp impact. After a few seconds had pasted, and the pain didn't come, he carefully opened them. He was astounded to see Danny on the ground moaning a few feet away from him. Vlad didn't seem to amused by the scene that had passed. He picked Danny up with one of his strong arms, and the other laid by his side charging itself incase needed.

"You stupid child," he snarled from the rage that was welling up inside him, "I give you a life possibilities, and this is how you treat me?" Danny's eyes were only half way open, and his body was in pain all over. The blast he had thrown was self-evidently strong enough to kill Jack if it had landed on him instead of Danny.

Danny could only stare at him, pitifully, not wanting to say anything that would get him in an even bigger inconvenience. "Well, answer me," he spoke abruptly. Danny looked back at his former parents and caught the fear in their eyes that they were trying to hide. He glanced at Vlad who was uncomplainingly waiting his reply.

"I'm sorry," he apologized hoping that would be good enough to seize his official guardian's bloodthirsty look. Vlad dropped his limp body at the words. Danny didn't move once feeling the concrete road.

"I still expected better," he grouched, eyeing him. "Go get the papers, now, or I'll really kill him." Danny slowly tried to get up, trying to obey his orders before anyone, particularly Jack, got hurt.

He, somehow, got up on his wobbly legs. A defeated impression surfacing his face and mostly body.

"Now that's a good son," Vlad complimented taking the hint.

"Danny, don't," Jack bellowed as he began to fly off. "It's not worth it. Just don't give him the papers. I'll be okay" Danny froze and tried to understand why he did that sudden reaction.

"How cute. The half-wit would actually give his life for the world. It's just too bad that Daniel would never let that happen, though," the older halfa taunted, showing him even more knowledge of how well he knew about his son.

"I'm sorry, but, once again, he's right," he sighed regaining his position of retrieving the authority papers. Danny landed gently on the stage so he wouldn't cause pain to his delicate body, and he saw the man who had given him the dreaded papers hold them next to his chest strongly.

He frowned at the sight. "Please give them to me. I don't want to hurt you," Danny indicated, sadly.

The guy shook his head shakily clutching them harder, determined to not hand them over.

"Daniel, recover them, now. My patience are thinning," he warned growling at the end. Danny looked back at the horrified man.

"Sorry, but...," he said before heaving a small ecto attack from his finger hitting the official's hand. He dropped all the papers and started rubbing his arm from where he was hit. Danny swiftly grasped what the man had accidently let fall out of his hands and onto the ground. He flew back to his short-tempered father and held out the papers so that he could go ahead and sign it.

Vlad smiled and reached over to get them, but a sharp blast from behind him stopped the overly anxious ghost. "You won't get those papers over my dead body," a feminine voice threatened, indicating she was the attacker. Vlad shifted his attention toward her for that moment, forgetting the papers, briefly. Maddie stood there holding her ecto gun, strongly pointing it at him.

"My dear lady, you are one I would certainly not want to hurt compare to all these pathetically misfortunate inhabitants," he explained politely, using the kindest voice he's ever used all day.

"It's pointless anyway. I can't beat him in this state, and I already know no ghost or human could. We might as well give him what he wants and hope for the best," Danny confessed. He had already accepted his bitter defeat by now. You could easily tell by how he expressed the words.

"I'm pleased to see that _you've_ finally learned," Vlad flattered with a smile. Maddie and Jack stood frozen there like a sculpture. They were startled to have heard what had came out of his mouth. Since they knew who had really said it.

"Just sign these stupid papers, and get it over with. There not worth your valuable time anyway," he clarified holding them out in front of him farther.

Vlad reluctantly took the pen and began to sign his name that was going to grant him his dear supreme authority.

"Stop!" Maddie commanded, getting ready to fire her gun again. Danny hastily jumped in front of Vlad, blocking her from him.

"If you shoot then I'll attack. Trust me, it's for your own good," he advised proving his point by charging an ecto blast that wasn't attended to be thrown. Maddie lowered the gun, actually believing he would harm her.

"That's a well tamed, respectful son," Vlad smirked before finally signing his full name, adding a black evil skull next to it, signaling what was going to happen to the poor town's downfall.

* * *

**Before I tell you the good news, thanks again reviewers and readers! I always appreciate seeing the number of hits I get and the number of reviews per chapter. I've also decided (thanks to an Amazing Author, ERIKS PROTEGE) to try getting some words out of the thesaurus to describe some adjectives.**

**Okay, the good news is... (Dramatic Pause) For the rest of the story Danny is no longer going to be controlled. Instead, he's going to start wishing he's controlled... Maybe I gave away to much. **

**Anyway, Thanks, Everyone!!!**


	10. freedom

**If you just got an alert on this chapter and you already read it then that means that I fixed up some of my mistakes. Thanks Deyinel for telling me. I think I patched most of them up, but don't forget that I'm a human. One who is always in a hurry but still. I probably still have some in there.**

**It's late, but it made the due date for posting. Okay, this chapter is going to be different, because it's in Danny's point of view. **

**Warning: this is probably going to be your worst favorite chappy. This in my first time doing a P.O.V, so I don't have that much experience with it. You've been warned. **

**Thank you so much dragon of spirits, DiamondOfTheMoon, mutantlover09 (New Reviewer!) Moonstar5569 (New Reviewer!) Deyinel, ArmoredSoul for reviewing!!! **

Disclaimer: Nope, still not the owner, but I'm waiting for the miracle. 

* * *

"Wow, my mom actually looks... scared? Does she really think that I'm going to attack her?" I thought to myself at seeing her dreaded eyes. They looked absolutely terrified. 

"Daniel," I heard my suppose to be guardian call, "come here."

I groaned and turned around to face him. "What?" I asked trying not to be as irritated as I felt.

"Here," he said giving me the Fenton Controller.

I looked at it surprisingly then back at him. "Why are you giving me this?" I had to question.

"I want you to hit all the ghosts in that net with it. Make them obey Vlad Plasmius. Then you can let the yearning things out," he whispered so that I was the only one to hear his order.

"Your trusting me to do this?" I asked, curiously. He wasn't exactly sounding like his usual grumpy self.

Plasmius seemed amused by the question. He chuckled for a moment before I could hear his reply. "Well, if you're going to be my son then I'm going to need to rely on you for some things," he responded.

I clutched the controller, not knowing what I was expected to do. I could always double cross him, easily, and save the world from the curse he was ready to afflict. Then again, I could choose to _follow _his command. The collar was no longer trying to harm me and bring back my dark side. Plasmius was actually giving me free permission to do whatever I wanted to.

"Well, go on. I don't have all day," Vlad remarked, urging me to choose faster.

Surprisingly to me, I jumped up into the air and started floating to the gigantic net. My former parent was the one to stop me from pressing the button that second.

"Danny, don't do it," I heard Jack cry as if he was reading my thoughts. I could have swore he muttered son at the end, but I was too sure. Maddie must have been stunned from my attack threat earlier, because she didn't shout anything back to support him.

"Excuse me, Jack, but if I'm not mistaken, he's _my _son now," Vlad gloated, telling me he had murmured son.

"But-," Jack started to protest, but Plasmius cut him off.

"How about you ask Daniel who he considers his father?" he relished as if he knew what I was going to say. Jack turned to me with a pleading look.

"Well, uh... being technical he is my father," I studded with a pathetic smile.

"Yes, but who do you regard as your father?" he tormented, knowing greatly this was uncomfortable for me.

"I guess...," I paused trying to judge who I thought of as a closer father figure Then I noticed Plasmius's hand glow. It didn't take an utter genius to know what that meant, "Plasmius," I finished lamely.

Jack's face fell along with my own. What happened next was history. I, unwillingly, pressed the control button and fired it on the net of ghosts. When they got hit, the ghosts figured out what had happened. They had been double crossed. A few seconds passed, and now all of them had bloodshot eyes.

"We are ready to obey Plasmius," They all monotonously said. I felt like a complete idiot, in particularly, Jack. "Wait, did I just say that?" I realized, hardly. "I really am turning into a minor, coldness Vlad!"

I glanced over to see him, only to find a smile on his ghostly face. One that I'll sullenly never forget.

* * *

Plasmius slashed me with another one of his vicious attacks from his whip. Which was made fully of ectoplasm. My head was aching as I faced the floor, but I could tell that he was studying me. My heart seemed to stop at hearing his scratchy voice. 

"That should be it," he concluded. My muscles became less tense as I lowered my guard. So I hadn't expected another deadly slash from the whip tearing itself through my usual t-shirt and into my skin. In it's absence was a deep gash.

"Just to make sure you won't squirm, you'll be tied down to a dissecting table," he explained. I felt his arm touch my bruised body and pick me off the ground. "Don't worry about the removing of the collar. Your mind may be a little blurry, but that should only be temporary," he told me, now with a softer tone.

Vlad said that he was going to let me go free and no longer have to have that annoying collar. I think he had said that he likes me better when I have my freedom, and I choose to follow him anyway. He also told me that removing the collar would be painful because it had been forcefully attached inside.

He had insisted that my weak body be even more inefficient so that I wouldn't be able to escape the short operation. I still don't know why he insisted on that, though. The dissecting table should have taken care of that issue. What surprised me the most was that I agreed for him to do it? I kept wanting to think it was the controlled side of me making, well, allowing me to do this. Now I wasn't so sure.

I felt the man responsible for this mess sensitively place me on the cold table. The straps, of course, came next to restrain me incase of an emergency or something. My body strained like before. My eyes were also ready by being glued shut with no intention soon of opening.

"If you hold still and stay calm then, as estimated, this should only take five minutes," Vlad informed me as I heard an electrifying screwdriver in the background go off. My eyes squinted harder at hearing the screw's noise ringing in my ears. He began doing the first part by unscrewing the bolts connected to the unwanted collar.

It was rattling my neck bone and muscle layers, but it wasn't too bad. Even if it made me gag a little. I heard the screwdriver stop signaling he was over with that part. He pulled a little on the band to see how much looser it had got. Once he seemed to have gathered his calculations, he let go of the collar then got out some grease or water, I couldn't tell by how numb my body was becoming, and rinsed it over my neck.

As it seeped through, I felt the soreness under the collar. Whatever he had washed on me wasn't reacting to well with the scar underneath. The band strapped to me was getting slippery while my neck was burning uncontrollably.

I soon accomplished something, what he had sprayed on me wasn't water nor grease. I also figured out what he meant by it being _forcefully _attached to me. It must of had something like a robotic claw that stuck themselves into me and around my neck to keep it from falling off. It had attached some of it's repulsive claws to my brain cells. That was what he meant by me being dazed afterwards. My brain would probably have to get use to the change.

I bit my tongue so I wouldn't yell out, but the claws removal started getting a mind of it's own. Vlad responded to my screaming by saying, "It shouldn't take too long now. Maybe a minute."

I was relieved by the words, hoping they were true. He grabbed hold of the irritating collar again. This time he was pulling them apart side by side from the opening. Nonetheless, it was extremely hurtful.

After what felt like an eternity, Vlad finally announced, "The collar's been removed."

* * *

I knew right from the instant I woke up that Plasmius was hiding something from me. When I awoke, my body was covered in bandages from where my wounds had been. My neck, especially, was covered. Vlad stayed on the couch with the television off as he looked sadly into the blank screen. 

He seemed troubled about something. I really didn't even know if he knew I was up or not. After a while of gaining my guts, I cautiously came to the decision to figure out what was up. Leaning slightly on the wall, I managed to reach the other side of the couch and sit carefully down.

"So, um, is something wrong?" I asked with concern. Vlad only shook his head no in response. Not even looking at me. Determined, I decided to try to start a conversation.

"Okay, well, have you asked mo- I mean Maddie if see would be your queen?" I questioned as if I really cared. That appeared to have hit the mark precisely, because he stumbles with the answer. His face is stern so I can't interpret his emotion.

Plasmius finally looks at me, but it wasn't incisively in the way I expected. His face is full of grief and remorse. I frown as he begins to speak. "Daniel, there's something you need to know," he says out of nowhere.

My heart quickens, and I know I start breathing rapidly. "What is it?" I ask with a trace of fear.

"The controller, I just learned, has a nasty side effect. One that Jack should have eliminated a long time ago. I learned that, well, it can do two things instead of one. As you know, if can let you be able to control any ghost but not human. There's no consequences for that, but it can also let you control the feelings of others, human or ghost. I kinda used that on Maddie after she ran away from me," he confessed, sighing. "That is yet another mistake I wish I could alter."

"What is the side effect?" I barely have the backbone to ask. Vlad, I know, didn't want me to see, but he was on the verge of crying.

"It can obviously hurt the victim real bad mentally," he continues, but stops again, only making me more nervous.

"What is it already?" I query, getting strongly aggravated and, weirdly, sad at the same time. I wish he would just go ahead and tell me the horrendous news instead of making me wait this long.

"She's in the... hospital right now," my heart stops, literally, "So far she's stable, but the doctors don't know how long that will last. This just happened while you were resting," he explained, holding in a sob.

"What are we doing by just sitting here? We've got to get over there now," I outburst as I try getting up, but forgetting my current condition made me fall right back down.

"Seeing you will only make it worse, as I. The best thing we can do for her now is do nothing," Plasmius notified, making me feel like an even bigger creep then I originally thought of myself.

It is all my fault she is in there, and I can't even see her? I apparently said out loud, because Vlad replied to it with an equal amount of guilt.

"If I hadn't been so greedy then she wouldn't be in this unpredictable situation. If anyone's to blame, it's me," he, surprisingly, acknowledged.

"It doesn't matter anyway. What does is that she's in the hospital right now in a critical state... I've got to see her," I declare, not thinking of reality as I change into my ghost form and start to fly out of the house.

"Daniel, stop. You'll only hurt her more if she was to see you like this. Not to mention, the town isn't to thrilled about the ghost boy now," Vlad told me, expecting the worst, typical.

"I promise she won't see me, but I've got to see her," I insist with only sheer determination hasten me out the open window. Behind me I could hear him begging for me to stop and think about what I was getting into. It didn't matter. At that moment all I wanted was to see my mom. I mean Maddie.

* * *

**Go ahead and send in all the criticism you want. I'll understand, because I know that I stink at writing point of views. Just try to do it in a nice way. The next chapter isn't going to be in P.O.V, I doubt.**

**Thanks readers and reviewers for reading!!!!! **


	11. some encouragement

**Hello again, everyone. I can't think of anything special to say so I'll just do the normal.**

**Thank-you Deyinel, dragon of spirits, ArmoredSoul, DiamondOfTheMoon, GladiatorQueen (New Reviewer!!) and DPcrazy for staying with me to the eleventh chapter out of thirteen. Yep, there is only going to be two more chapters after this. So enjoy while you can!**

**Disclaimer: IDNODP

* * *

**

Danny, after a long flight, reached the hospital rendered with exhaustion. He didn't know how long his body could hold up. His injuries hadn't fully covered from the collar and Vlad's whip. It was all he could do to get to his mom. **(Yes, I'll continue calling Maddie his mom throughout the rest of the story now)**

Just like he promised, he wasn't seen through the whole flight, and he decided to keep it that way for several good reasons. Danny saw his mom in a room with wires connected all over her pale body. A cover sheet was on her so you couldn't see to many of the wires. Danny winced at seeing her this way and was about to come in, but when the door stirred he stopped to see who the visitor or visitors were.

Jazz and Jack came in along with a goofy looking, male doctor. The man had a big, mixed-colored glasses of black and white. His silver hair was on ends, unglamourously.

"This is the guy they're trusting Maddie with?" Danny said, insultingly. "The dude doesn't even look like a doctor. Maybe like a mad scientist or something."

"Be careful with her. She is in a coma, and shouldn't be up for lord knows how long," he explained with a deep muffled voice, making it difficult for anyone to understand what he was talking about.

"Is there anything you can tell us? Like how severe her concussion is," Jazz asked, but not in her usual tone. It had heavy sadness displaying in the back.

"Well, we still have yet to find the trace of her sickness. If I had to guess, it would have something to do with her internal organs, primarily her heart. Sudden emotion changes and stuff. No surprise, really. With that new ghost ruling over us now it may become quite common. Starting this afternoon he declared that his rule would start today, this afternoon. Heck, maybe it's a good thing she doesn't know what is going on," the weird mender babbled as he tried to find the bright side of this.

"I'll give the man one thing. He bounces back quick," Danny muttered, pointing the half compliment to Vlad.

"Okay," Jazz said since Jack went out like a light bulb.

The treater left the grave room to leave the small family alone. Nobody boldly spoke until Jack decided to break the silence for everyone's own good.

"I hope Maddie will be all right. I can't help feeling responsible for this," the overly weighted man admitted.

"You shouldn't feel that way. It's not our fault that she's here. If I condemn anyone it's Danny," Jazz comforted, her words echoing in Danny's ears.

"I guess, I can't blame her," he murmured, gloomily.

"No... Danny's a good boy. He just has to many things running for him at once. He can't help this just as much as we can't," Jack opposed, surprising his daughter and son by his choice of words.

"What do you mean? If he wasn't alive then mom wouldn't be suffering like this. It would have been better for everyone if he had never even been born," Jazz snapped.

"Think about it, Jazz. You know as well as I do that he was being controlled when he left us and said all those bad things. The same applies for when he was with the Wisconsin ghost. I saw him on that pole fighting to save us from this," Jack reminded. He had obviously been thinking about this for a long time now by how he sounded the words.

"Yeah, but remember what happened next?" Jazz questioned him. "He gave in and allowed that maniac to have the world."

"Did you ever think he didn't have a choice? If he had continued defying that ghost then he would have tried attacking someone to pressure him. Which is exactly what he did. If it wasn't for Danny then I wouldn't be alive today," Jack pointed out. "For that broad move he did I owe him my life."

Jazz eyes turned from hatred toward her brother to gratefulness. Danny watched quietly outside the window, not daring to say a word of response to them. By now he didn't know which side he was on. At first he thought Jazz had the best statement about him. I mean, he had blown it big time for everyone, but at the same time Jack's gentle words recalled themselves in his empty head.

"I'm sorry. You are right. Danny didn't have much a choice. I bet right now he is trying to find some way out of this predicament," Jazz agreed, sincerely.

Jack smiled and placed his arm on her shoulder. "We better leave and give Maddie her well deserved rest," he suggested, and they both left the room while Danny entered, visibly now that noone was there to see him.

"Man, Jack doesn't blame me for this and now Jazz. How generous can they be?" he asked himself out loud.

"Danny..." A weak voice whispered calling him. It was just loud enough for the young teen to hear. He looked around, but nobody was in the room besides himself and Maddie. Danny looked down at her, surprised to see his mom now up. She was smiling warmly at him.

"Maddie? I thought you were in a coma," he said, unbelievingly.

"I was, but once I heard your sweet, innocent voice I had to wake up," she complimented while Danny only frowned.

This wasn't right. His family should be hating him for what he done. Instead, they're acting as if this was no big deal.

"You don't have to be nice to me, you know. I'd even like it better if you tell me how you feel," Danny sighed.

Maddie's face dropped, and she looked like she was going to pass out any minute. "Danny, is something wrong? You are not behaving like yourself, and you have bandages all over. What happened?" she asked, already gaining back her motherly self.

"Why do you care? I thought that you'd be mad at me. I hurt several guiltless people. I'm a monster... and now I always will be," Danny confessed trying his best to not cry in front of her but failing miserably at that.

"Is that really what you think of yourself?" Maddie asked meekly.

He could only nod in response, afraid that he would burst out a bundle of tears if he used his mouth.

"Danny, you shouldn't feel that way about yourself. It's not your fault this has happened," Maddie eased with a smile at the end.

"You don't get it. I am the one who chose to follow Plasmius. On my own free will. When he gave me that controller, I could have used it on him instead of the other ghosts. I'm the one to blame for all of this," he replied through fitting tears.

Danny then felt a warm hand touch his glove, sympathetically. He turned to see that it was Maddie's. She was quivering a little from the hasty movement. "Don't ever give up on yourself. I believe in you, and I know that if you truly wanted then you could change this future," she encouraged, her voice was getting weaker and weaker with every word.

"How? Plasmius is ten times stronger then me. It's basically impossible. If I were to even try to resist him, then he'd pull out the controller, and that would be that. Freedom for everyone is just unattainable," Danny stopped at the last sentence, realizing something. A plan forming in his mind.

He looked over to Maddie and saw that she was no longer awake. She must have fainted sometime around his sentences. The door started making clinging noises, alarming Danny that another person was about to enter.

"I'm sorry, Maddie, but I will always love you," he whispered before flying invisibly out the window.

Jack was the visitor again, but this time it was only him and not Jazz or the doctor accompanying him. He had a bouquet of red roses in his arms. He lied it in the vase beside her bed. The sunlight reflecting from the window cast a bright shine off the roses, lighting up the room.

Next, Jack placed a small, white note next to the compassionate vase of flowers. "You already know how clueless I can be. I guess I was in so much of a hurry to see you that I forgot these. Maybe it will help," he said upon her before leaving as quickly as he entered.

The note he had left read:

_I will always love you, honey. Don't worry yourself too much. It will be OK. We will make it out of this one way or the other. Just remember that me, Jazz, and even Danny will always care for you._

_Love, Jack_

_

* * *

_**Yeah, this is a shorter sweeter chapter, because I'm trying to move toward the plot. Next one will have tons of action in it, I promise. Well, it should be, and, ParanormalPrincess, if your still reading then the next chapter is were your funny idea is going to take place. **

**P.S: I'm laughing right now thinking about it!**

**Thanks for reading again readers and reviewers, and look out for the next revealing chapter! It's going to be good, I think...**


	12. the loophole

**This chapter is more revealing then it is funny. Sorry, I'm not to good with the funny. Yet, another area that I need more practice on. **

**Thank-you so very much Deyinel, GladiatorQueen, DPcrazy, dragon of spirits, DiamondOfTheMoon, ParanormalPrincess (I hope I did your idea good) and ArmoredSoul!!!**

**Disclaimer: For the almost last time- I Do Not Own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

"Oh, yeah. Daddy is going to love me for this," Danny smirked. He secretly poked his invisible arm through Vlad's private safe. Lucky for Danny, Vlad could be just as clueless as him sometimes. Like how he foolishly left his money-load safe non ghost proof. If Skulker knew about that then he wouldn't have to be his paperboy all the time.

Danny retrieved his hand, gripping a hand full of cash. He silently counted the green paper with presidents pasted on them. "I think that should be enough," he murmured before stuffing the wealthy man's stash in his pockets.

"Now all I have to do is go to a couple of pet stores, and then I can finally sit back and watch the show." Danny transformed fully into Phantom and was about to take off until a frail, soft voice halted him.

"Meow..." it agonizingly called to him. Danny looked around, but he didn't see anybody in the room other them himself, that is.

"I must have just been imagining that. Besides, Plasmius doesn't have a cat... I don't think," he muttered, tracing back to past memory.

"Meow..." it cried again but this time fainter and louder. Danny glanced down and saw a very fat, white cat nudging against his feet. He had to restrain himself from bursting out laughing. The fruitloop had actually took his advise on getting a cat.

"You are hilarious!" he exclaimed to the miserable thing, no longer resisting the urge of amusement. The flimsy cat was leaning it's whole body on him clumsily. It looked as if it was in deep pain over something that Danny couldn't indicate.

"As much fun as you've been, I've really got to go some places right now, but I'll remember to mock your master about you. So-,"

"Meow!" it wailed interrupting Danny's thought. The poor thing was so close to him for comfort, it almost was about to make him collapse to the ground with it. The cat let out another yelp, and it's body became stiff. Danny could only watch in awe at what happened next. It was certainly not going to be something he'd forget any time soon...

* * *

"Come on, Daniel. We don't have all day. The world is awaiting," Vlad yelled impatiently as he tapped his foot up and down in a rhythm behind his door. 

"One second," Danny shouted back from inside. He came out of his room he was recently in, smiling. Danny couldn't help but grin at seeing the unaware adult.

"My aren't we giddy today. Truthfully, I didn't think you'd be too lenient to come with me. With Maddie's sudden sickness and all. What are you hiding?" Vlad interrogated, investigating him while Danny tried to get a hold over himself and stop.

"N-Nothing, I was just thinking about something. Anyway, we better get out there before they think we're a no-show," he reminded, trying to sound as innocent as he could.

"That is a terrible lie, but, lucky for you, we are running a tad late," he agreed. Vlad flew over to the door with Danny following directly behind, grinning. He just couldn't wait to see his face when he opened the door.

Vlad cautiously opened it, scanning Danny over again as he did. His mouth gagged open, and his shoulders fell doubtingly due to shock. All the ghosts that was his new henchmen were fighting off millions of cats and kittens. Apparently, by the look of the battle scene, the small fur balls were declaring victory over them somehow. The defenseless humans were clustered together in a ghost shield barely large enough to keep them away from the danger they were forced to be in.

"What happened here?" asked a bewildered Vlad as he watched all his minions fail to defeat their inferior opponents. Danny through himself into a laughing fit after he said that. He was nearly on the ground by seeing Vlad's truly priceless look.

"T-That isn't even the best part!" Danny deviously smiled through his giggles.

"So, you are the one who's responsible for the invasion of these disgusting varmints," Vlad growled, glaring dangerously red daggers at him.

"It's funny to me how you say cats are varmints when you have one of your very own," Danny grinned extensively while Vlad's eyes widened.

"How do you know about Maddie?" the intimidated male questioned with a trace of fear and embarrassment blending in his voice.

"You know, I thought you named her after my former mom, so I took the liberty of naming her sweet, little kitties," Danny flattered with a high pitched whistle at the end. Vlad glimpsed back into the house and was surprised to see his cat come out of the shadows with two tiny, baby kittens in her mouth. Vlad was once again dumbfounded at what he saw. Maddie lied the infants in front of them to admire.

One was an orange, slightly fat, kitty that stayed the closest it could to it's now skinnier mommy. The kittens eyes were closed shut with fright. The other had a mix of black and grey fur. Most of it's body was covered in black except for it's tiny feet and an almost perfect circle on it's forehead. Unlike it's sibling, the black one stood in front of them, mystified. It's graceful blue eyes shining brightly into theirs.

"I would personally like to introduce you to Danny Jr. and Jazzypants. Danny Jr. Is the black kitten incase you didn't notice," Danny presented.

"My beloved Maddie had kittens. Gorgeous baby kitties, and you wait until now to inform me of this?" he went on, amazed by what had occurred.

"I just wanted to wait till the right time to tell you, and what could possibly be better then your downfall as ruler of the world?" Danny replied in a mimicking way. Now he had his neon green eyes blazing as they prepared themselves for the fight.

This time it was Vlad's turn to laugh at his upraising boldness, "Please, Daniel. Do you honestly think that you have the power to defeat me? Haven't you learned by now that I'm your superior, and I always will be?" he bragged.

"I'm the only one left that actually has a chance at overcoming you. Freedom for me may be long gone, but that doesn't mean that I can't save everyone else from your wrath," he frowned, his voice serious.

"Well, if you insist," Vlad gave in. He threw a tough ecto blast at him, hitting Danny square in the chest instantly and making him fly backwards into a nearby building.

Danny winced slightly from the pain attacking his body, but that didn't stop him from countering Vlad's hasty move and launching his own combo of blasts. Vlad had no trouble evading the raging attacks.

"It's amazing to me how every time I battle you you're always weaker then the time before. Instead of getting better, you're getting worse," he remarked once the beams were gone.

"At least I'm not the lonely bachelor with the cat _and _kittens," Danny shot back adding an ice ball aiming towards his foe at the end of the statement. Vlad easily fired a bigger ecto ball, and it went through Danny's attack as if it was nothing. It didn't fade there, though. It continued on until it reached Danny and sent him hurling backwards again, but this time he landed on the road with no intention or getting up any time soon. Vlad was ready to fly over and approach the weary child, but Skulker running in front of his face stopped him.

"Sir, these enduring animals are too much for us. They're just impossible to defeat," the robotic attached ghost monotonously notified right before a white cat swung itself on his back. It's piercing claws digging themselves deep inside his armor and carried him away as he tried getting it off of him.

"You are losing to a cat, Skulker. Have some dignity," he advised angrily, getting frustrated by this entire situation. He slowly gained his way to Danny. Vlad was surprised to see a slick smile covering his mouth once he reached him.

"What are you so merry about? You're now even more weaker to stop me, all you've accomplished is causing yourself more harm. If I were you then I'd give up now before it gets worse," he warned.

"Why would I surrender when you've already lost?" Danny questioned still keeping his fearless smile.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this," he stated as he held up the paper he had signed to have authority over everyone and everything, "the loophole to your bright plan."

* * *

**Yep, this is the second to last chapter of the story. I'm going to try to finish this up on Thanksgiving, so you won't have too long to wait. As for me, I'm going to try to finish the next chapter that I haven't even started on.**

**Thanks for all the supporters who review! And, the people who take their valuable time to read!**


	13. one big happy family

**I'm so very sorry that this is late. There's only like one hour of the holiday left, but I've been busy celebrating and finishing the final touches for it. **

**Since this is the last chapter I will like to think everyone who's ever reviewed me in this 13 chapter story. Thanks PunkMichPhantom, Shadow Moss, New Ghost Girl, ParanormalPrincess, DiamondOfTheMoon, ArmoredSoul, DPcrazy, Deyinel, Xelena, dragon of spirits, Naruto396, Em Phantom, mutantlover09, Moonstar5569, and last but not least GladiatorQueen!!!**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, no I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Vlad laughed at his loophole threat as if it was mere joke. "You have to be bluffing. I checked over every big to little detail that might be a menace to me. There is no loophole," he mused with well-fed confidence in himself.

"I can understand how you overlooked this, since you don't think I have the guts to do it," Danny smiled triumphantly.

"What are you babbling about? Doing what?" Vlad questioned him, anxiously ready to find out.

"The law states that you have to have no criminal record to have the power you're having right now, and you are just about to commit murder and child abuse," he explained switching serious to prove to the man that he wasn't playing around when he spoke that.

"Draw murder? Now I know you're bluffing. Why would I want to do that?" Vlad asked, deciding to go along with what he was saying.

"Because you are not going to have a choice," Danny replied before reaching in his back pocket for something. What he came out with made Vlad's relaxed eyes turn into vivid fear.

A razor knife now glistered in his hand. He closed his eyes a second to concentrate and a duplicate appeared beside him. It modified it's look by changing itself into an exact replica of Vlad's ghost form. The original one handed the knife to the other.

"You can't be serious. You're actually going to kill yourself just to save all these despicable weaklings," Vlad scowled, a knot started forming in his stomach at the thought.

"If it will save everyone from you then yes, and I'm _dead _serious," Danny said sealing his fate at the solemn words.

Vlad went speechless for just a short moment. "You almost had me there for a second. I was actually beginning to believe you would pull a crazy stunt like that," he nervously laughed, but when Danny's face didn't change he stopped, "Why?"

"I already told you. It's the only way to free everyone from you, and I'm willing to take it," Danny explained once more. He fired an unexpected ice ball at Vlad freezing him in place so that he wouldn't be able to stop him, and he could proceed with what he was planning.

"Don't do it, Daniel!" Vlad muffled under his ice barrier.

"Not even you can stop me this final time," he responded to the more then grievous older halfa. Danny and his duplicate, who was shaped like Vlad, flew over to the handful of citizens gathered inside their protecting ghost shield so they could be the witnesses of the suicide.

Suddenly, the two spread apart from each other with glaring eyes. The crowd watched intensely at them, not wanting to miss a minute of the conflict.

"I'm tried of taking orders from you. It's about time your rein as ruler ends," Danny hissed, using his acting skills to make it sound as if it was real.

"Just try to stop me, I dare you," the duplicate proposed, glistening up the knife so it could be visible to the inhabitants. The people gasped and started to back away as far as they could. Most of them were ready to make a run for it, but the ghosts and cats were still having their little spat outside.

"You don't scare me, Plasmius," Danny stated casually.

"That's nice to know, but your time ends here," Vlad announced before gripping the knife and flying a deathly speed to him. Danny stood like a statue refusing to move when the chance for escape had came. Right on the split second the blade was about to make contact with him a squeal voice rang out.

"Stop!"

The copy halted and looked to the place where the voice was. A few feet apart from them stood Maddie still in her hospital gown and the wristband they had given her while she was there.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on his head or you will face the full fury of Maddie Fenton," she raged pointing her ecto gun and advancing toward him with no fear showing whatsoever. Danny stared blankly at her for a second in daze at what she had done but quickly got over it.

"Maddie, this isn't what it looks like. This is all a-," Danny started to whisper, but he was forced to stop by his enthusiastic mother.

"Danny, stay back. This crude ghost has caused us enough trouble. It's about time someone puts him in his place," Maddie snarled with wanting nothing more then pull down on the handle and lay a perfect bullseye on the duplicate.

"You don't understand. This is all an act to get Vlad out of power. The real Plasmius isn't here. This is one of my replicas you're pointing at right now," Danny explained quietly so that everyone else couldn't hear.

"But he was going to kill you!" Maddie exclaimed pretty loudly.

"The real me is hiding some where away from here. You're talking to a copy of me actually,"he added with a warm smile at the end as an assurance. Maddie lowered the gun and embarrassment flourished her face. "Everything's okay. After this you won't have to worry about seeing me or Vlad for a long time."

"Where are you going to go?" Maddie asked, concerned for her baby boy.

"Right now isn't the time to talk about it, but I'll be safe. Don't worry," Danny answered trying to sound brave even though after this he wasn't going to be so thrilled about his new home.

"If you say so, but please come by and visit me before you leave," Maddie almost begged. Danny nodded and she reluctantly left without another word.

The crowd was in wonder by what had just happened, but when Vlad shoved the blade into Danny's chest they shook it off and watched their hero fall. Knowing the proper thing to do, they all bowed their heads for a moment of respect.

* * *

An ambulance car arrived at FentonWorks two days later. Maddie stepped out of it, now in her recognizable blue jumpsuit. She was more then happy to be back home after what felt like an eternity in the hospital.

"Remember, Mrs. Fenton, to take it easy for a while. We don't want you hurt again," the driver of the emergency truck instructed.

"I think this time I'll be fine for now on. Thanks for the reminder," she replied back. The man who drove her there left once he felt like she'd be okay.

Maddie carefully moved over and unlocked her door to get inside and greet her husband and daughter. Jack and Jazz were laying lazily on the couch watching t.v as if they had nothing better to do which was probably right. They didn't seem to notice her because they looked halfway asleep.

"I'm home!" Maddie yelled loudly to get their attention. It seemed to work, because the two snapped their heads at her smiling.

"Maddie, it's so good to see you're home, and you'll never believe this but Danny's alive! He ran by here earlier yesterday to give you this," Jack told her as he handed an envelope to her.

Maddie took the white holder and began to unwrap her way to the end. Inside she found a note that read:

_Dear Mom, _

_I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you this in person, but I was in a slight rush and couldn't make it to you in time. The main thing you should know is that I'm fine, but I probably won't be seeing you for a long time considering everyone thinks Danny Phantom is dead and Danny Fenton is Vlad Masters's son. I can't tell you exactly where I'm living now, but like I said, I'm fine and the first moment I get to see you I will. _

_Your hero and son, _

_Danny_

"What does it say, mom?" Jazz asked.

"Danny's just saying that he's going to be busy a while, and he won't be seeing us any time soon," Maddie summarized for her. She folded the note up until it was only a few inches in length and placed it into her jumpsuit's pocket. "I think I'm going to keep this for a while," she said before leaving into the kitchen.

"Ah, I wanting to be the one to keep it," Jack moaned while Jazz frowned at him.

* * *

"I have lost Maddie's love, lost my one and only chance at having authority for forever, and now I've been reassigned as mayor because they say that they need a more 'experienced' one to clean up the mess that Vlad Plasmius caused," Vlad mused as he paced the floor back and forth.

"Look on your bright side. You finally got a son and a family, me, Maddie, Jazzypants, Danny Jr., and Vlad all one big happy family," Danny snorted, watching the other pace the ground over and over again.

"I rather have the real Maddie, personally," Vlad muttered, deciding to give his legs a break and stop. He lied down in a nearby rocking chair to rest.

"It's Thanksgiving, be thankful for what you have. That's all I know," Danny murmured with displeasure. "At least you got something out of this whole ordeal. As for me, I got nothing except the loss of my real family."

"Well, life's just not fair anyway. I don't mind if you visit them occasionally, but I'm certainly not signing any papers to hand you over to them," Vlad informed.

"I figured you'd feel that way, but I need to face reality. I am officially your son for who knows how long so I better start to get use to it sadly," Danny admitted with some remorse.

"At least you're learning, I guess," he grumbled still wishing he had Maddie.

"Happy Thanksgiving, anyway," Danny said, trying to be nice for the holiday.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Vlad repeated uncheerful. Maddiecat and her kittens came up to them and started purring against their legs as if they were celebrating as well. Danny picked up Danny Jr. and began to stroke his warm fur.

"Maybe life like this won't be so bad after all," he smiled still rubbing the kitty gently.

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving!!! I hope you enjoyed the ending, I tried to do your idea, DiamonOfTheMoon, on having Danny like living with Vlad at the end. Would you believe me if I told you that your idea was what gave me the whole ending for this? Because in a way it was!**

**Thanks for reading everyone, my next fanfic won't be out for probably a short while, because I want to try finishing a fic and fixing it before posting it live. **


End file.
